


Swapfell

by FriskyBits (puppycornashlynn)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (since it's swapFELL what do you expect really?), (that's relevant cuz tem's also nonbinary), (they're also a jokester), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Frisk (Undertale) Is a Sweetheart, Gen, Good Chara (Undertale), Narrator Frisk (Undertale), Nice Chara (Undertale), Nonbinary Chara & Frisk (Undertale), Nonbinary Monster Kid (Undertale), Swapfell Chara (Undertale), Swapfell Frisk (Undertale), Swapfell Temmie (Undertale), warning is for gore and bad language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppycornashlynn/pseuds/FriskyBits
Summary: Long ago, men and beast roamed the land. They lived in peace, but tensions slowly began rising...... until one day, war broke out. Souls shattered, blood spilled, dust spread...... and in the end, the humans won. Seven of their greatest wizards sealed monsters underground, deep, deep under Mt. Ebbot.Travelers who climb the mountain never return...But this is the tale of one who did.The tale of one who saved monsterkind.The tale of a fallen angel.
Relationships: Chara & Frisk (Undertale), Chara & Temmie (Undertale), Chara/Asriel Dreemurr, Minor or Background Relationship(s)





	Swapfell

**Author's Note:**

> taken from my quotev. hope y'all enjoy!! ^^

_"No... wait..."_

_"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"_

* * *

Waiting by the golden flowers sat a young human. You could vaguely see through them, and a red glow radiated from them.

They wore a purple shirt with a lighter purple stripe. Frisk was their name. Years ago, they had climbed Mount Ebott, and had been adopted by the Dreemurr family and their adopted child, Monster Kid.

That was before a certain mindset had infected the underground... _kill or you'll be killed._ They stood with it out of **fear** , Frisk assumed.

Their thoughts were interrupted by the sound of something - some _one_ \- falling behind them. They turned, seeing a human, about their age, lying on the golden flowers. A few bruises now littered their body, even if the flowers had softened their fall.

" _* Are you okay?"_ Frisk asked, worry in their voice.

"W - Who said that?" the human stuttered, sitting up, grabbing the stick that was by their side. "I - I have a stick and I'm not afraid to use it!"

" _* You brought a STICK as a weapon?"_ Frisk asked, chuckling. " _* The monsters will be SO scared."_

The human's eyes widened as their gaze set on Frisk, allowing the latter to get a good look at them. Their eyes were a reddish-brown color, as was their hair, though their hair was much more on the brown side. The shirt they wore was semi-similar to Frisk's own, being a striped shirt, though it had a single yellow stripe and was a blacky-green as opposed to Frisk's shirt. A backpack was by their side - Frisk assumed they'd brought it with them.

"W - Who are you?" they asked.

 _"* Frisk. Frisk Dreemurr,_ _"_ Frisk answered, _"and you are?"_

"I'm Chara," the newly fallen human said, "are you, uh, dead?"

Frisk simply nodded. A silence followed.

Chara took a bandage out of their backpack, sticking it on one of the bruises on their face. They got up, stumbling a bit, grabbing their stick for support. They put it in their backpack's side pocket before continuing forward. Frisk trailed behind, not having anything better to do.

In the next room, a light filtered onto a small patch of grass, where a Temmie doll sat.

BGM - ♫[Your Only Tem](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yBmNDXhSj44)♫

"h - hOi...! i'm tEm... TeM Da tEmMiE...!" its - their? - voice was quiet, " u'rE N - NeW Tu dA UnDeRgRoUnD, aReN'T U? wElL, i cAn hElP U OuT!"

The colors in the room darkened as Tem's fur turned to a light purple color, as did their shirt. In front of Chara sat a bright red heart.

"sEe dAt HeArT?" Tem continued with Chara's nod, "DaT'S YeR SoUl. It's uR BeInG, aNd mOvEs wIt u iN BaTtLe, WhErE MoNsTeRs wIl fIrE AtTaCkS At u tU TrY Tu lOwEr uR Hp."

The cat-dog-monster pointed their paw at the four buttons that sat beneath the box Chara's soul was in.

"tHeSe bUtToNs r hOw u aCt iN BaTtLe!" they explained, first pointing to a button with what looked to be a knife on it, with the word "FIGHT" on it, "Da fItE BuTtOn aLlOwS U Tu aTtAcK Ur oPpOnEnT," they moved on to the second button, which had a speech bubble on it, which read "ACT", "dA AcT BuTtOn aLlOwS U Tu dO VaRiOuS AcTiOnS, wHiCh uSuAlLy dEpEnD On dA MoNsTeR; cHeCk tEnDs tU Be aN OpTiOn tHo!" the next button, "ITEM, had a bag on it, "dA ItEm bUtToN LeTs u uSe iTeMs tU HeAl yOuRsElF Or oThEr tHiNs," they pointed to the last button, which had a heart and read "MERCY", "aNd lAsTlY, mErCy lEtS U Do pEaCeFuL OpTiOnS Tu hOpEfUlLy eNd dA BaTtLe; SpArE, wHiCh aLlOwS U Tu sPaRe dA OpPoNeNt oNcE U'Ve dOnE CeRtAiN AcTiOnS, aNd fLeE, wHiCh lEtS U RuN FrOm bAtTlE! nOw, TrY Da fItE BuTtOn; DoNt wOrRy aBoUt hUrTiNg mEh, I'Ve gOtTeN GuD At dOdGiNg!" they winked.

Chara hesitated a second before pressing the fight button. They quickly grabbed their stick, swinging it forward when the line in the box was in the middle. Tem quickly jumped out of the way of the attack.

"tEm uNdErStAn iF U DoNt wAnT Tu hUrT AnYoNe, BuT NoT EvErYoNe's aS NiCe aS MeH! sUm mOnStErS R ReAlLy sCaRy aNd cAn kIlL U EaSiLy! U SeE... dOwN HeRe, It's kIlL Or bE KiLlEd," a frown was on Tem's face, "TeM ReAlLy wIsH It wAsN'T, bUt iT Iz. BuT TeM DoNt wAnNa hUrT AnYoNe, So tEm'lL HeLp u iNsTeAd! U HaVeN'T KiLlEd mEh yEt, AfTeR AlL!" their expression turned to a smile, albeit a sad one. "nOw lEt's mOvE On tU Da aCt bUtToN!"

*Check *Hug

They selected check.

_"* Tem the Temmie - RATED TEM OUTTA TEM._

_* An animated Temmie doll. Shy, naive and cowardly. Your only friend . . . er, only Tem."_

Chara didn't question why Frisk was narrating.

"tEm aM RaTeD RaTeD TeM OuTtA TeM! aNyWaYs, HoW AbOuT U TrY HuG NeXt; I'M ShEr a nIcE HuG AfTeR HoW StReSsEd tEm'vE BeEn rEcEnTlY WoUlD Be nIcE!!" Tem exclaimed.

Chara nodded, selecting Hug. They moved towards Tem, picking them up and hugging them.

" _* You hug Tem. They look happy."_

 _I have eyes, y'know,_ Chara thought bitterly.

" _* It seems that thinking doesn't save you from my wrath,"_ a playful tone was in Frisk's voice.

"wElL TaNkS, uH... wHaT'S Ur nAmE?" Tem inquired.

"Chara," they answered, "and this is-"

" _* I don't think they can hear me_ ," Frisk said. Chara looked confused, but nodded.

"wElL ThAnK U ChArA!!" they exclaimed. They smiled. "wE ShUd cOnTiNuE OnWaRd... AgOrE MiGhT FiNb uS SoOn, A DaT WoUlDn't bE GuD..."

"What's wrong with Asgore?" Chara asked.

"wElL, hE'S... mOsTlY NiCe. BeTtEr tHeN MoSt oF Da mOnStErS ArOuNb hErE, aT LeAsT. bUt... He's sTiLl nOt dA BeSt..." they sighed. "aNyWaYs, LeT'S Go!"

The young child smiled and nodded, continuing onward. Entering a door, they found themselves in what looked to be an entryway to a strange, ruined... temple?

BGM - ♫[Ruins](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S27O6VuvdJc)♫

"What _is_ this place?" they asked.

"rUiNeD HoMe. Or aS I ThInK A BeTtEr nAmE WoUlD Be, Da tAtTeReD RuInS. iT'S NoT KePt iN Da bEsT CoNdItIoN NoWaDaYs, A ThErE'S NoT MaNy mOnStErS WhO LiVe hErE AnYmOrE EiThEr. Da oNeS DaT R TeNd t bE NoT As aGgReSsIvE As dA OnEs wE MaY MeEt lAtEr oN, tHo..." Tem explained.

"That's good," Chara muttered. A small, glowing four-pointed star sat on top of some red leaves. Curious, they touched it, feeling warmth.

" _* The shadow of Ruined Home looms above, filling you with determination. HP fully restored!"_

"wAiT... hOoMaN, cAn u sAvE?"

"Like in a video game?"

"yA, i gUeSs."

"Maybe?"

"wElL, tRy lOaDiNg! It's nOt dAt hArD, u jUsT HaVe tU SuMmOn aLl dA DeTeRmInAtIoN U HaVe!"

"Alright..." they inhaled.

" _* Uh, Chara... this may not be a good idea! You have a LOT of determination, you may cause yourself to overload-"_

* FILE 1 LOADED.

" _* Oh._ "

"Uh... how do I know if I loaded?" they asked.

"dIdN'T U HeAr dAt? It sIaD "fIlE 1 LoAdEd". u lOaDeD OnE Of yOuR SaVe fIlEs. I GuEsS U HaVe mUlTiPlE Or sOmEtHiN," quietly, they added, "dAt's wEiRd... I OnLy hAd oNe sAvE FiLe..." turning back to Chara, they added, "aNyWaYs, LeT'S CoNtInUe!!"


End file.
